Summer In The City
by GrounderChlo
Summary: Lexa is a poor uneducated girl, Clarke is the daughter in a wealthy family and they decide to take a trip to Polis for the summer. How will the uneducated girl deal with a girl who is everything she isn't? How will Clarke react to the Polisian ways of Lexa? What can come out of two different walks in life?
**Title: Summer In The City**

 **A/U**

 **Pairings: Clarke/ Lexa**

 **Genre: Romance/Angst (with drama)**

 **Summary: Lexa is a poor uneducated girl, Clarke is the daughter in a wealthy family and they decide to take a trip to Polis for the summer. How will the uneducated girl deal with a girl who is everything she isn't? How will Clarke react to the Polisian ways of Lexa? What can come out of two different walks in life?**

 **Authors Note: Hey you lot, so I've decided to start this fic as I've recently had some inspiration and I want to get back into writing again. Anyway this is going to be a long note because I don't plan on putting any further notes in this fic at all and I'll just let the chapters run through, although that doesn't mean I don't appreciate reviews because I will always read them and they always make me smile and laugh. If you do want to ask me questions/see previews drop me a tweet grounder_chlo. I will always reply as fast as I can (which is pretty fast as I don't have a life haha...) Anyway, I'm rambling. I hope you enjoy and please review to show me some feedback.**

 **I just want to give a little shout out to my little ClexaKru on twitter, without you guys I wouldn't have had the courage to write fanfiction again, so thanks I love you guys!**

* * *

Clarke shifted in her seat feeling the slight numbness in her butt from sitting in the same position for such a long time. She stared into the distance, out the car window as she thought about her childhood in her get away vacation home. She wondered if her father had gotten anyone to redecorate the home since they last visited. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and remembered the smell of the flowers that hung on the porch. She wondered if her favorite tree with the tire swing was still at the back of her yard, or had they changed that too?

"Are you girls' hungry?" Abigail said pulling Clarke from her thoughts "I was thinking we could eat at Arkadia tonight" her mother trailed off as she looked back at her daughter.

"Is that place seriously still there?" Octavia replied to her mother.

"If it wasn't still there, why would mom say about going there to eat?" Clarke rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Clarke! Yes, Octavia Arkadia still stands." Jake looked at Clarke through the mirror as he continued driving.

Octavia lightly slapped her sisters leg and smiled, she had her parents wrapped around her finger and both girls knew it. Clarke smiled and looked out the window as her memory recalled the moment her and her adoptive sister met.

 _Clarke was 7 years old when she first saw the dark haired girl. She had tear stains on her face and she was holding a small ragged bear with one eye. Clarke felt sorry for the girl standing before her. She didn't know her story at the time due to her age but her mother and father had told her that she would be living with them and she was going to have a sister. Clarke naturally was excited. She was finally going to have a sibling, someone to play with, someone to protect. Clarke felt an instant connection with her new sister. She knew that she had to protect the 4 year old; it was her responsibility now that she was her sister._

* * *

"You better finish that bike in time or in going to leave without you." Raven joked to her friend.

"I've just got to... Ouch!" Lexa snapped her hand away from the motorcycle and rubbed her hands together. Raven found this hilarious and spat out her water from the other side of the room.

"Shut up Raven." Lexa snapped, putting the tips of her fingers in her mouth.

Raven came over to Lexa's station and inspected the motorcycle; she had to admit to herself that Lexa has come far since starting at the shop only a few short months before.

"Looks like you're done Lex, good job." Raven said patting her brunette friend on the back.

"Thanks Raven." Lexa had a sheepish grin on her face as she walked over to the locker room.

"Listen Lex, I want to take you out tonight. You've progressed so well since you first started and I want to buy you a drink to say thank you for your hard work." Raven followed Lexa into the room and leaned against her locker.

"Are you sure, I mean it's not a date or anything?" Lexa eyed Raven as she changed out of her oily overalls.

"Lex I know that we've had our little hook ups in the past but I don't want a relationship with you, you know that." Raven started to undress herself. It was only Thursday and it had been a tough week, Raven couldn't wait to get some alcohol in her system.

"Okay good, just checking."

The girls made small chitchat as they finished getting changed into their daily clothes. They decided they would go to their favorite bar, The Drop Ship. The girls knew one of the bartenders that worked there, Bellamy. He was a friend of theirs and got their drinks for them most of the time.

After Raven closed the shop they went back to Lexa's cabin and they would make their way to The Drop Ship from there. She hated leaving her bike at work, the last time she did it someone had stolen the back wheel then they failed to steal the whole thing. She hadn't had the best luck in life.

They entered The Drop Ship and Bellamy had already got a beer ready for them on the counter. Lexa loved how he knew they would be there at that time. They didn't drink a lot they would have a few beers every night just to take the edge off from the day. A few of those nights lead to Raven being a booty call for the green eyed girl. They both didn't mind; they had been best friends since they were kids and they knew it didn't mean anything, it was just convenient.

"She nailed it Bell, I'll tell ya." Raven said waking Lexa from her day dream. It had been a long day and she was tired.

"You'll have to take a look at my car soon Lex." The boy joked. He patted her on the arm and Lexa smiled.

"Take it easy Bell. I've only worked bikes so far. I'll leave the big stuff to Raven for now." She flirted. She was glad their friendship group had a lot of humour. She couldn't stand sour people. They dry up all the fun.

"So you deal with the big stuff now? You think you can handle me?" He flirted with the Mechanic.

"I could take you on any day Bell, you know that. That's why you pour the drinks and I fix the cars." She chuckled and patted his cheek. They all laughed knowing it was true. Lexa had missed hanging out with her friends; she took a long sip of her beer and let it do its job on her.

* * *

"You're really going to wear that?" Clarke chuckled at her sister. Octavia has chosen to wear short shorts and a smart blouse. It looked as though she couldn't decide on going to a rave or a fancy meal.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" The younger girl asked, she thought she looked hot.

"You know dad, O. He will never see you wear that kind of stuff around him." Clarke sat on her sisters' bed. She knew that she should probably help her sister get ready, Octavia always asked her for her opinion on everything.

"You're right." She sighed in defeat. Clarke smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you wear that cute little polka dot dress?" The blonde suggested. Her sister could honestly rock any outfit, she was pretty jealous of that.

"I don't know, I wear that a lot." The brunette held her hands on her hips and drank in her whole wardrobe. She had _nothing_ to wear. Clarke already knew what was coming

"Can I wear your black jeans and your white blouse please?" The girl pleaded. The blonde rolled her eyes at her.

"Only if I can wear your leather jacket." Octavia pondered the idea for a second and agreed.

 _"Girls! Are you getting ready?"_ They heard their mother shout from her room.

"Yes!" They said in unison and looked at each other smiling, they did that a lot. They weren't blood related but they were honestly the same person but in two different bodies.

After the Griffins had finished getting ready they headed off to Arkadia, Clarke didn't like to admit it but she really missed Polis. She felt such a connection to the town and she didn't understand why.

"I wonder if there's going to be any cute boys around town." Octavia gushed as she scanned the streets from inside the car.

"Yeah I wonder." Clarke said under her breath, staring at her phone.

"I'm sure there will be someone you like Tavia" Her father said "You just won't be bringing them home." He smiled at his youngest daughter through the mirror. Clarke smiled at that. Octavia would always be the favorite but at least Clarke could bring someone back to their home and not worry about her father shooting off to her.

"Yeah, yeah dad." The brunette sighed in defeat.

As they arrived at Arkadia they were met by one of Jakes old friends, Thelonious Jaha. The men greeted each other and shook hands. "My, it's been a long time Jake." Thelonious inspected his old friend from head to toe.

"Far too long old friend." Thelonious brought them inside and to an excluded table near the back of the restaurant. Clarke remembered the layout of the restaurant even though they had renovated it since her last visit. It seemed as though everything she remembered from Polis had changed in some way.

"Well would you look at that!" Octavia whispered to her sister. She was eyeing a tall muscular bartender in the restaurant. He looked too ragged to work in such a high valued restaurant. Clarke rolled her eyes at her sister, she always liked the ragged ones.

"You need to calm yourself before your father notices." Abby warned her daughters. She was only trying to save them from the embarrassment from their father. Neither of them wanted to have that discussion with Jake.

Clarke eyed her drinks menu and quickly decided on a glass of red wine. She was much like her mother in the way they acted with alcohol. Wine got her tipsy quickly which to Clarke was a good thing. She needed something to take the edge off from being back in Polis. She loved the town, it was just something she had to get used to again.

The muscular bartender came over after a few minutes and greeted them.

"Hello, my name is Lincoln. Have you decided on which drinks you would like?" He asked Jake. He eyed everyone at the table, Clarke figured it was to judge them on how old they were. She saw his eyes land on Octavia a lot longer than anyone else. She smiled to herself, Octavia always liked the ragged ones.

"Octavia and I will have a glass of water with ice, the ladies will have a glass of wine." Jake said with ease. He eyed the boy as he wrote their drinks order on a small pad.

"No problem sir, I'll be right back with the drinks." Lincoln said before he left. As he got back to the bar he looked at Octavia again.

"Looks like you have an admirer." Clarke nudged her sisters leg under the table.

Octavia looked up from the table and caught the boy looking at her. He smiled and went back to making their drinks. Clarke saw a glint in her sisters eye, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Oh come on fly boy you got this!" Raven shouted to her their tall dark haired friend. They had been joined by a few of their old high school friends Jasper, Monty and John.

Jasper downed his glass of beer as he was cheered on by his friends. He was always the one up for a challenge.

"You ain't got nothing on me!" He shouted back in victory. He wiped his beer coated mouth and burped loudly.

They were being the loudest crowd in the bar but that wasn't anything new. The locals were used to them being loud when they drank. Lexa was sure most found them entertaining.

"I need to pee!" Lexa said to Raven over the music. Raven nodded, it was girl code. She got up from her stool and followed her friend to the bathroom.

Lexa headed into the closest stall as Raven looked at herself in the mirror. Her vision was slightly blurred from the alcohol but she knew she still looked hot. After her friend had finished she joined her at the sink and washed her hands, always checking herself in the mirror.

"So Lexy," Raven purred and stepped closer to her friend "how hot do I look tonight?"

Lexa smiled shyly and looked at her friend up and down as she dried her hands.

"Oh I don't know; a strong 5/10." She joked and patted her friend on the cheek.

"So it's like that huh?" Raven challenged, taking Lexa's hand in her own.

"Yeah it's like that." Lexa stepped forward and met her friend in a quick kiss. This type of behavior was normal with them. They had this relationship that they couldn't explain. They were best friends. Sometimes a little more than that.

As Lexa stepped back, Raven took a step forward and joined their lips again. This kiss was deeper and more heated. Lexa guided the girl back against the sink and lifted her up. Ravens hand found their way through the waves of Lexa's hair and gently tugged.

Needing air Lexa pulled back and rested her forehead on her friend's chest.

"Listen if you don't want to do this, that's okay." Raven sighed and raised Lexa's chin.

"I never said I didn't." She smiled and kissed her again.

"Your place tonight?" Raven said as they broke apart.

"Definitely." The green eyed girl agreed.

Once they had sorted themselves out they left the bathroom.

"I was about to check to see if you two were alive." Bellamy laughed as he put down two more drinks for the girls. They sat beside each other and their friends looked at them. They were also used to their relationship, none of them minded as long as it didn't grow to be awkward.

"Suck it bell." Lexa said and drank from her glass. She honestly couldn't wait to get out of there. It had been a while since her last hook up.

"You ready?" She smiled at her friend who downed the rest of her drink.

"You ain't got nothing on me." Raven looked at Jasper and took Lexa's hand and headed for the exit.

Lexa was glad that her cabin was only a short walk from The Drop Ship. They had to pass through the town to get there but it was the fastest way.

"You realise how jealous Jasper looked right?" Lexa laughed and turned around to look at her friend.

"The poor boy probably hasn't ever had sex." Raven laughed and hiccupped.

Lexa laughed at her friend and as she was about to turn around she bumped into a girl.

"Watch where you're going!" The blonde girl said, anger rising from her cheeks.

"Whoa chill lady, who's got your knickers in a twist?" Raven defended her friend.

"Clarke let's go!" An older woman said as their family kept walking.

"Jesus, the audacity of these people in this town!" The blonde girl said, clearly annoyed and she stomped back to her family.

Lexa laughed at the interaction and kept walking. On the way back to her cabin Raven kept saying "the audacity of people in this town," mocking the blonde which made Lexa laugh all the more.

* * *

"There's certainly one thing I don't miss about this town, it's the people!" Clarke ranted to her sister as they walked back to their house. Clarke wasn't having a good night. Their car had broken down which meant they had to walk home from Arkadia and then to top it off people didn't watch where they walked and bumped into her.

"Clarke we'll be home shortly, stop complaining!" Abby said to her daughter.

"Looks like you sure had a good night." Octavia added.

"Just because you had a bartender to drool over doesn't mean you get to rub my nose in it." The blonde said annoyed, she folded her arms to keep herself warm.

"Maybe you should find a bartender to drool over too, maybe then you wouldn't be so uptight." Octavia bickered back.

"Girls, enough!" Jake said and they quickly went quiet.

Clarke hadn't been in the town for a day and she already didn't want to be there.

* * *

Lexa woke up with a tanned arm draped over her stomach. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt like Sahara desert. Reluctantly she opened an eye and quickly closed it again as the foreign light shone through her window. She groaned and pulled the sheets over her face. As she laid on the soft sheets the green eyed girl tried to remember last night's events. The night was filled with shots and beer. Her liver would pay for last night's events indefinitely.

Raven stirred in her sleep which caused Lexa to stiffen. Her thoughts then went to what happened when they got back to her cabin. When they got back Lexa had opened up a beer before being lured into her room by the sight of Raven shedding her clothes. She followed the trail of discarded clothing until she found a passed out Raven lying on top of her sheets. Lexa smiled and walked up to the girl, undressing herself as she did so. Once getting her best friend into bed and tucking her in, she joined her and passed out.

"What's the time?" Raven said groggily, bringing Lexa from her thoughts.

"Ten thirty." Lexa said smiling, she loved Ravens morning voice.

"TEN THIRTY!" The tanned girl shot up and frantically looked for her clothes.

"Lex, get up! We have to open shop!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lexa sat up and watched her friend as she roamed the bedroom searching for her clothes.

"Where the hell did I put my pants?" She barked. Raven was never late opening up the shop. She never missed a day of work.

"Chill out Rave, just wear some of mine." Lexa suggested, she got out of bed and went to her closet. She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans. Most of Lexa's closet consisted of black clothing.

"We're already late opening up, why don't we just take the day off? We can do something instead?" Lexa suggested.

"Oh yeah like what?" Raven turned to her angrily.

"Finish what we started last night." Lexa sat back on her bed and beckoned Raven with her finger in a 'come hither' motion.

Lexa saw Ravens eyes drink her in and get darker, if it were possible. She dropped the pants on the floor and stalked over to her best friend. Lexa smiled instantly, she loved getting her own way.

When reaching the bed Raven pulled Lexa's legs so she was flush against her. In a teasing motion Raven bent down and almost joined their lips and instead kissed her way to Lexa's ear and down her jaw line. Lexa's moan was inaudible and she quickly pulled Raven on top of her.

 _Today was going to be a good day_ Lexa thought.

* * *

 **Hi all, I don't want you to worry about this being a Lexa/Raven fanfiction. It's not. Clarke and Lexa's relationship has to blossom and this one is going to be a slow burner. Much like Lexa's candles.**

 **I appreciate any and all kinds of feedback.**

 **Lexa will live on in my heart and soul.**

 **-C**


End file.
